The Bet
by TheLusciousLumberjack
Summary: You and your best friend are waitresses at Cafe la Geen, a coffee shop in New Domino City. A certain celebrity visits there often and your best friend just so happens to be obsessed with him - but one day you decide to show her that he isn't all that and a bag of chips. Jack AtlasxReader. Rated M for strong sexual content in later chapters (I will label the chapters accordingly).
1. Chapter 1

Oh God y'all this is so stupid, I just thought of this randomly and I hope some of you like it LOL

* * *

So close to graduation, I thought as I watched the sun gleam through several scattered clouds in the sky. Not that this job sucked, but I was ready to get my degree and move on. New Domino City was in dire need of nurses and I would be graduating with a nursing degree in less than 30 days.

I wiped my forehead, coming back in from the sunny patio where the customers sipped their fancy drinks. I was a waitress at Cafe la Geen, the city's little hole-in-the-wall coffee place that happened to be a certain celebrity's favorite drink spot - the one and only Duel King: Jack Atlas.

I scoffed as I passed the signed poster on the wall of him. His piercing amethyst eyes seemed to follow me as I walked back behind the counter. Pretty as he might be, he was widely known to be extremely conceited, a playboy, an extremely selfish asshole to the very end.

"Hey, y/n! He's here again!"

Your best work friend grabbed your arm, spinning you around to face the patio and snapping you out of your thoughts. She giggled the moment I caught a glimpse of who was sitting on the patio at a table, the same man my mind was full of just seconds ago.

"It's Jack Atlas!" A girl screamed; suddenly an entire flock of women surrounded Jack and his table. He chuckled, closing his eyes for a moment before his hooded violet eyes met hers.

"Yes, it's me. What, do you want an autograph? I am the King, after all."

All the girls surrounding him squealed simultaneously and I growled in annoyance, turning to my friend.

"Dude, so what if he's here? That guy is such an asshole. Haven't you ever seen the way he speaks to his opponents? It's incredibly fucking rude."

My friend made a surprised noise at my response; I felt her following behind me as I approached the crowd to wait on a table close to Jack's. I momentarily turned to watch him sign several items, including a napkin (lame) and some chick's rack. '_Ugh, so trashy,'_ I thought and I turned to help my customers.

"Hey. You, there."

I sat an ice water down in front of my customer, smiled at them, and looked up to see who Jack could possibly be speaking to out of the crowd. When I looked up, his gaze drilled straight through me. _Me_.

"Uhh, me?" I pointed at my face to clarify; he nodded. The crowd had mostly dissipated by now and it was just me and a few other dawdling fangirls enjoying the view (ugh, good Lord).

"You want me to sign your tits, too?" He laughed heartily, pulling the cap off the marker with his teeth.

The smirk on his face enraged me; I pulled my shirt up to cover my cleavage (even though it barely helped at all) and my nose crinkled. Sometimes it was _so hard_ to be nice to the customer. I quickly put on my customer service smile and tuned my customer service voice.

"No sir, thank you. But would you like me to take your order when I'm done with these lovely folks?" I gestured to the table I was waiting on; they were all staring up at me. Goddamn, I was so embarrassed. He nodded and continued to bask in the attention of the few fangirls still standing at his table. I turned back to the customers at my table and smiled.

"So sorry, can I get anything else for you?" They all shook their heads, watching Jack. "Ok just let me know, alright?" I nodded and my stomach heaved. I turned and approached Jack Atlas.

"Alright sir, what can I get started for you?"

He grunted, smirking his famous little smirk, peering up at me. The fangirls standing next to me squeaked. He uncrossed his legs, switching to a wide-legged dominant stance.

"One Blue-Eyes Mountain." I wrote it down and put my pen back behind my ear.

"Alright. Coming right up." I nodded and retreated back to my space behind the counter. I clothespinned the order on the string next to the other orders and sighed. I turned and my friend had a big, dorky smile on her face. I laughed.

"What!?" I leaned against the counter. She grabbed my arm, almost a little too tight for my comfort.

"You got to talk to Jack ATLAS. You're WAITING ON Jack Atlas!" She screeched and shook my arm. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"Ok? You wanna wait on him? Be my guest." I sipped on my ice water I kept behind the counter. She made an exasperated sound.

"Y/n, what is wrong with you? He's so hot! He's famous, too! Why do you hate him?" She sighed. I set my drink down.

"Because. He's an arrogant asshole. Sure, he's pretty, don't get me wrong. But he's probably slept with hundreds of women and ghosted them all. He's so fucking cocky; I've met better human beings. Besides, he's just a normal dude, he isn't a God." I shrugged. My friend put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Just a normal dude? If he's so normal, then why don't you go get his number? Go on a date with him." She threw her arm out in his direction. At the same time, the kitchen chef ringed the little bell that meant a food item was ready. I looked over and it was Jack's coffee. I picked it up, turned to her and gave her my best cheap-ass customer service smile.

"Certainly." I sneered. She pulled her phone out and started recording. She nodded, coaxing me to say it to her camera. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. I, y/n, will prove to you that Jack Atlas is just a normal guy, an asshole, nothing special. I'll get his number, get a date with him, I'll fuck him, and if I feel like it I might even make him fall in love with me. BET." My friend stopped recording and her jaw dropped. I sassily swung my head around and turned on my heel towards Jack on the patio. Time to _work it._

I swung my hips, heels clacking on the patio as I approached the blonde. '_Time to be cliche and cheesy as fuck,'_ I thought as I pushed my arms together, making my bosom swell as I leaned across the table to set his coffee down right in front of him. He looked up at my face and then straight down to my chest. _Gotcha_.

"Your Blue-Eyes Mountain, sir." I purred, pulling my body back to straighten up. '_Damn, I'm old,'_ I thought as my back spasmed a little. I winced but I did my best to cover it with a smile. He took his first sip, never taking his eyes off me. He pulled the cup and saucer towards him and hummed.

"It's just to my liking, thanks." He nodded, savoring the flavor. A smirk overtook his face.

"By the way, I saw you flinch just a moment ago…bad back?" He quipped. My eyebrows raised. How he caught that, I would never know. He sat up straight and rolled his shoulders a bit and stretched his neck on one side.

"Just so you know, I'm really good with my hands…" He smirked into his coffee cup. I wanted to bust out laughing. Instead, I crossed my arms and pushed out my chest.

"Oh? Well, maybe you can show me sometime." I batted my long lashes, showing him my winning smile. I wasn't too confident in myself most of the time but I knew I had a pretty smile. I turned to walk away and brushed my fingers on the edge of the table.

"Let me know if you need anything, _doll_." I threw in a cheesy ass wink and strutted away. I made it back behind the counter to my work friend. She watched the whole thing from afar. She looked dumbfounded.

"Girl, he was watching your ass when you left." She continued to stare in his direction. Thankfully, Jack was looking someplace else and not focusing on us inside the shop. I swatted her forearm.

"He doesn't want me. He could have any hot af girl in the world. Now why would he want a piece of this chunky ass?" I gripped my belly through my work shirt and my friend giggled.

"Oh stop, y/n. You're beautiful." I rolled my eyes sarcastically and flung my hair off my shoulder like the sass-master that I am.

"Well, YA KNOW." We both chortled, eventually calming down and getting back to work.

I continued waiting on my other customers, watching Jack out of the corner of my eye every now and then. He seemed to be done but was staring off into space. '_Guess I'll bring him his ticket,'_ I thought as I reached the cash register and typed out his order. 3,000 yen for one coffee. I printed his ticket and wandered over to him. I gently slid the paper over to him.

"Your ticket, sir. I hope your coffee was wonderful. And feel free to _not _leave a tip, as waiting on you was enough of a reward." I cooed. '_Ew, y/n wtf? Kiss-ass much?' _I smiled.

"Have a nice day, hon." I retreated back to my spot behind the counter; my friend wasn't there so I went about doing other things. 10 minutes later, I remembered to look up to see what he was doing. He was gone.

I went over to the table he was sitting at and there was a stack of bills sitting on top of the ticket. Way more than 3,000 yen. I picked up the ticket and noticed his elaborate signature, similar to the autograph on the wall nearby. My stomach flipped when I noticed a note written right underneath it along with a Japanese phone number. Oh my god.

I hurried back into the shop to tell my friend. She questioned my wired expression.

"Girl, look!" I shoved the paper in her face. She took it and read it aloud.

"Keep the change, baby. Call me for a good time." Her jaw dropped and her arms just hung from their sockets. I laughed at her.

"Told you." I sneered, taking the paper from her and stuffing it into my apron. I began working and talking at the same time. "He's just a normal dude. Guys want a flavor of the week. Guess I'm the flavor he's craving this week." I cackled at my stupid joke. My friend sighed.

"God y/n, I want it to be MEEE!" She shrieked. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, we did this as a bet. But for all I care, you can call him yourself and go in my place." I shrugged, drying the last of the cups and putting them up. The shop's customer traffic was starting to slow down. She sighed, looking down.

"Yeah, but I'm not hot like you are. He would turn me away the instant I showed up." She watched her feet for a moment; my hand came up to hold her elbow.

"Hey - that's not true. And besides, I'm going to show you that he is ugly on the inside. You won't want him after I expose how awful he is." I sat down behind the counter. She looked up at me.

"Honestly, I wouldn't care how awful he is. He's hot as hell, he could treat me like shit anytime he wants!" She laughed and I huffed, giving her a hard stare.

After a while, we closed up the shop. We waved goodbye to our boss and headed to our vehicles. My friend opened the door to her car and stopped to look at me.

"So, are you gonna call him tonight?!" She couldn't hide the excitement in her voice. I cocked my head to the side.

"Maybe. Doesn't that make me look 'desperate?'" We laughed. She shrugged.

"Honestly, he's probably waiting for your call. I bet he thinks you're just like every other girl. But you're not - you're special." My friend smiled genuinely and I put my hand on my chest.

"Love you. Talk to you later." I said. She waved at me.

"Text me later, hoe." She said. I grinned and we got into our cars and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright folks, this chapter gets a liiiiittle sexual, but no actual sex. You have been warned.

* * *

The drive home was full of anxiety. Pure fucking anxiety. '_What have you done?'_ I thought as I sped home. '_What are you trying to prove?'_ Despite my racing mind I somehow ended up in my driveway safely; I turned off the car and pulled out my phone. I pulled the paper from my apron. '_Just fucking do it.'_

I typed the number into the recipient line and it turned blue. '_Hm. An iPhone user.'_ My anxiety shockingly eased as I typed out a message:

'_Hello, this is your waitress from Cafe la Geen earlier today. You up for tonight? I know it's kinda late, but I'm game if you are.'_

I pressed send, gathering my things and shuffling into the house. The tiredness just hit me all of a sudden. It was 10:30pm and I didn't usually go off to bed 'till after midnight, but today kicked my ass.

I changed out of my work clothes, rifling through my closet for something cute in case Jack did decide to message back. I dressed myself in a cute black lace quarter-sleeved bodycon dress, red pumps to accent it. I took a brush through my hair and re-did it with Bobby pins. I touched up my makeup; I was wearing it for 8 hours but it still looked pretty damn good. Thank you, Urban Decay setting spray!

My phone buzzed and I jumped; it was embarrassing how fast I moved to pick up my phone. It was a message from an unsaved number, the same number I had just texted. I opened it.

'_The night is still young. My favorite club is having an awesome special, 2 for 1 drinks. If you like that sort of thing, message me your address and I can have my driver pick you up.'_

I felt ashamed to have butterflies. Now that I thought about it, it's been a while since I've done anything like this. My last boyfriend broke up with me 8 months ago today, funnily enough as I looked at the date on my phone. It was time to go have some fun. I texted him my address and at the very end added '_By the way, my name is y/n.'_

Some 20 minutes later, a black sedan stopped in front of my house. The person getting out on the driver's side looked like a chauffeur, gloves and all. I went out the front door, tucked my phone into my dress and locked my front door. The driver came to greet me.

"Hello miss, how are you this evening? We will be driving about thirty minutes into downtown New Domino city where you will accompany Master Atlas tonight." He showed me the sedan's backseat, opening it for me. I slid in and looked around. Nice.

The drive seemed shorter than 30 minutes, but then again my mind was racing the entire time. You were going to a club to dance. And to drink. With Jack Atlas. '_Wtf, y/n.'_

The car stopped and the lack of movement knocked me out of my thoughts. The driver stepped out and went around to open my door. He offered his hand, which I gratefully took since I was such a klutz. I looked up and gasped in awe. I stood in front of one of the tallest buildings I'd ever seen. The driver began to lead me forward.

"Come on, Miss. I will accompany you to the floor that Master Atlas awaits."

I followed suit and we entered the lavish building and walked into a pure gold elevator. So shiny.

After making it up 50 flights of stairs, we arrived to the floor that said 'rooftop.' The door opened and the blasting music hit me like a freight train. '_A rooftop bar and club, how cool is this?!'_ You thought as you followed the driver further in.

There were little velvet plush chairs grouped around tables here and there. There was a DJ stand, a huge bar, and of course the dance floor which was currently filled with people.

The driver stopped and you spotted Jack sitting by himself near the rooftop's ledge with his back turned to the party, staring up into the starry night sky. The driver walked up and put his hand on Jack's shoulder. He turned and grinned pompously at me. He nodded towards the driver, dismissing him.

"Thank you, Carson." He picked up a drink from the table next to him, extending his arm towards me.

"I knew you would come. Fancy a drink?"

It looked delicious; probably some kind of fruity, sinful drink that I would get hooked on and drink 5 of. Hell yes.

"Why not?" I took it, moving to settle in the chair next to him. I hadn't noticed it before, but there were several shots of what looked like to be whisky. There were already two empty. He picked up another and tossed it back without flinching. Damn, okay.

I sipped on my drink awkwardly, watching him out of the corner of my eye. He was moving one of his feet to the music, arms stretched out, looked like he couldn't be bothered to even get up. He sighed through his nose and turned his head towards me. I kept sipping.

"So are you from here? What's a pretty girl like you working in a hum-drum little cafe like that?" He leaned down to dig through an ice chest under the table and pulled out a beer, popping the cap with one hand and took a few big gulps. Then he fixed his violet eyes on me, probably waiting for an answer. I cleared my throat.

"Um yeah, I'm from the city. I work at the cafe so I can have money to pay for school. It's pretty expensive even with a scholarship." Oh god, I need to be drunk. I took a huge gulp of my drink and he snickered. He pushed a shot of whisky towards me, almost like he could read my mind.

"Here." I took it and downed half, making a sour face before swallowing the burning liquid. I tried to get the rest down as quickly as possible. The second time was easier. I set the shot glass down and he chuckled again.

"So, school? What are you going for?" He leaned back in his chair.

"Nursing. My parents were both nurses, my older brother is a nurse...seems only fitting, right?" I could feel myself loosening up. He seemed interested. Keep going, I guess. He nodded.

"Well, you'd certainly look cute in that outfit." He closed his eyes, taking another swig of beer. I giggled, feeling myself blush. Was he really attracted to me?

Suddenly he stood, looking down at me. "Wanna dance?" He offered a hand as a new song was starting. I took it reluctantly and stood, shrugging.

"I don't really know how." I smiled sheepishly. He turned to pick up a shot and put it gently to my lips. I could feel the heat rising in my face as he leaned in.

"Drink this…and I'll show you." I opened my mouth for him to dump it back. I took the shot in one gulp even though it burned like Hell. He put it on the table with the others and grabbed my hand, pulling me into the sea of people.

Once we stopped in the middle of the crowd, bodies were moving all around us, pushing him into me. I flinched at being in his personal space so suddenly; I closed my eyes and got a whiff of his scent, a musky sandalwood smell. God, he smelled amazing…I felt the alcohol's effects try to take hold of me and at the same time, Jack's hands came up to sit respectfully on my hips. My hands were flat on his chest, afraid to move. He began moving, rocking his body and mine back and forth to the music. He made it easy to move to the rhythm. Still, he was keeping his distance. Guess I would have to make the first move.

I stepped forward, rocking my body into his. He welcomed it as if he were expecting me to give in. His hands slid around to my lower back, holding me close to him. My hands on his chest prevented our bodies from pressing on each other fully; I don't know what would happen if I moved my hands away from their spot. I don't know if I'd be able to control myself, and of course I had no idea about whether he would be able to or not.

He must've read my mind. His hands slowly made their way to mine, ungrasping them from his shirt and lifting them up past his neck to rest at the nape of his neck. I could feel his hands coming back around me to pull me in closer. He moved his body into mine and suddenly, every inch of me was touching him.

He grinded his hips into me once and I was done for; I threw my head back and rocked my body back into him in response. The alcohol has destroyed my inhibitions and restraint; plus, he was moving his body so provocatively to one of my favorite songs. My mind reeled as I held onto him tighter, pulling a little bit of his blonde hair on the nape of his neck. One hand stayed planted firmly on my lower back, dangerously close to my ass; the other hand snuck up my back and I felt fingers thread through the hair at the base of my skull.

Suddenly he tugged and exposed my neck, lunging forward to take a mouthful of my neck. His soft lips on me caused a tingle up my spine. I could feel his lips searching for my pulse point. I felt his hot tongue sneak out to taste me while simultaneously grinding into me. I knew what was coming and I couldn't stop it: I moaned, and I knew he could taste the vibration on his lips. He smiled.

He opened his mouth to bite me finally, right on my pulse point just below my jaw. I gasped, my hips jerking responsively into him. He was softly clamping down; I could feel his hot breath spilling across my neck as his hand on my lower back ventured lower onto the plush curve of my ass. He squeezed, earning another moan from me. I gripped his neck roughly to pull him in and his hand let go of my hair to join the other one on my ass. He rubbed and squeezed and thrusted, and I swear my eyes rolled back into my head as I finally felt what I was looking for; he was clearly aroused and the very hard proof was grinding into my thigh.

A jolt of pleasure washed down my spine and landed in the apex between my thighs; I cried out and it was like an on switch for him. He grabbed my hair and pulled, exposing my entire face upward for him to see. My hooded eyes only met his for a second before he smashed his mouth into mine for a deep, searing kiss.

He continued to rock his hips into me and between that, his mouth on mine, and the amount of alcohol swirling between us I became more dizzy.

He didn't kiss me for long until he stopped to rest his lips near my ear, his deep voice dripping with lust.

"Look at you, turning to putty in my hands…I've barely even touched you." I felt him grin against my cheek; he pulled back and brushed his nose against mine before he dove back in for more.

My animal instinct was taking over; I gripped the front of his shirt and hiked a leg up over his hip. One of his hands moved from my ass to catch it; now my lower body was flush against his. He leaned forward, causing my body to curl into a backward arch. My hips opened further and I nearly cried out in pleasure as I felt his hardened shaft slide against my sex.

I managed to hold back a cry and let out a loud whimper instead; the noise encouraged him to begin grinding continuously into me. I cursed my decision to wear panties. As I realized I was becoming undone in this man's arms, I noticed that Jack wasn't exactly stoic at this point anymore, either. A light sheen of sweat glistened from his forehead and his breathing was very shallow, his jaw slack; his normally deep amethyst eyes were nearly completely black. My heart rose into my throat. His eyes bore into mine and I wanted to recoil but instead I froze in his grip, save for my fingers lightly playing with the baby hairs on the back of his neck. His tongue darted out to wet his lips before he spoke.

"Are you going to let me have you?" He spoke low in his throat. My entire body tingled. I couldn't believe this was happening. I dropped my leg but we continued to rock back and forth. I felt speechless but I did the only thing I knew that could clearly convey my answer.

I pulled his hair on the nape of his neck, craning my neck up to meet his lips. Immediately his tongue dragged heavily along my bottom lip to coax my mouth open. I obliged, probably too fast for my own good but I did it anyway. His tongue glided against mine and pure electricity coursed down my spine.

Suddenly I feel him pull off of me and it leaves me momentarily dazed; his strong grip is on my wrist and he leads me through the crowd, away from the rooftop club, down the elevator, and out of the building. He led me to his driver parked on the sidewalk, waiting.

"Carson. Home - now." He barked orders and his driver nodded calmly; he must be used to this. The driver opened the backseat and Jack went in first, pulling me into the backseat with him. I landed sort of on top of him, but I guess that was what he wanted.

The entire ride home consisted of snogging in the backseat, wandering hands, racing hearts, soft moans, and breathless whispers of all the things he wanted to do to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright folks, this chapter right here is why the story is rated M. Enjoy~

* * *

As far as I can remember other than Jack Atlas's tongue down my throat, we only passed a few blocks until we came upon yet another massive skyscraper. His driver stayed behind and watched us disappear into the building as we boarded the elevator. He pressed 'P' for penthouse and we rode all the way up, our mouths and hands on each other like two virgin teenagers on Prom night.

We stumbled out of the elevator and he sort of caught me, chuckling; even though I was still inebriated I was still sharp enough to tell that he still was, too. He drug me through a massive living room, past a lavish kitchen into another massive room that could only be the master bedroom.

He slammed the bedroom door, turning to eye me hungrily as his hands lower to his belt, beginning to unlatch it. He slipped off his shoes and I mirrored him, kicking my pumps somewhere to the side. He noticed my eyes wandering over my new surroundings.

"Are we still doing this?" He slipped his leather belt off his hips, tossing it aimlessly to the floor. His hands hesitated on the button of his slacks. He stepped forward a few steps, his violet eyes boring into me yet again. My mind was spinning and my body was responding strongly. My mouth moved before my mind did.

"Yes." I spoke a single word breathlessly before reaching forward to pull his shirt over his head.

I knew he was sculpted and absolutely beautiful before I even thought about taking his shirt off, but that was an understatement. Seeing his biceps, pecs, and abdominals in real life, rippling with every breath he took, was actually incredible. I hated to say it, but I could now see where the fangirls came from.

"Your turn." He smirked, catching me admiring his delicious physique. He bent and reached for the hem of my dress, pulling it off me in one fluid motion. I stood there awkwardly in my bra and panties for a moment before he reached down to get rid of his pants. I reached around to unclasp my bra. His pants and my bra came down at the same time. We stood only in our underwear, taking in each other's bodies for a moment.

"Take those off." He growled at me. I hooked my thumbs into my skimpy little underwear, scoffing.

"And what about you?" I hesitated, giggling as my mind swirled around from the alcohol.

"Off." He commanded; his piercing gaze caused my heart to skip a few beats. I bent over, stepping out of them and fully revealing myself. After that he didn't waste any time, pulling his own underwear off. Well god damn. Jack Atlas was certainly a shower.

"Lay down in the middle of the bed." He began pushing me backwards into his bed, my backside coming in contact with the fluffy sheets. He pulled them back for me and I climbed in. He went around to the foot of the bed to watch me settle.

My heart skipped a beat again as his eyes held mine, his muscular body hunching and climbing over to me from the foot of the bed. He climbed up my body, careful not to crush me, his penetrating gaze never breaking from mine. His solid thighs knocked my legs apart and he sunk between them. I whimpered a little from the contact and he finally stilled, hovering above me.

He seemed to study my face for a moment before leaning in to kiss me softly, slowly at first. He tasted like alcohol; I didn't care, however, and I'm sure I tasted similar. His lips became more loose and he introduced his tongue to my bottom lip once again. My hands came up automatically to gently nestle in his hair; it was surprisingly soft for looking so hard and spiky. I stroked both hands through his hair as I fought back with my own tongue; I could feel him humming into the kiss. Guess Jackie Boy likes having his hair messed with.

Without warning he pulled his mouth off of mine and began kissing down my neck, making his way rapidly to my collarbone and to my chest finally. He kissed all over my left breast, purposely avoiding the nipple. When he finally did kiss my nipple it was a featherlight touch. He kissed it a few more times, each time with more pressure. Then I felt his tongue dart out and flick me.

I hummed loudly, wishing he could have his mouth on both my tits at the same time. He thrashed at my nipple with his tongue and then I felt him take my breast into his mouth, flicking my other nipple with his thumb.

"Mmn!" I moaned, letting him know to keep going. I could feel him smiling against my skin. He nipped my nipple with his teeth and a wave of pleasure throbbed through me. He soothed the bite with a kiss and continued the kisses to my sternum and down my stomach. He wiggled my bellybutton piercing playfully with his tongue. I shivered as he scooted further down to give kisses to my lower abdomen and the crook of my leg. It seemed that he knew how to be a damn tease, to give attention to every area except the area that needed it the most.

"Ahh! Mmn!" I moaned in surprise as he nipped the inside of my thigh here and there, little sharp pleasurable pinches all along my inner thighs. He settled on the bed, leaning on his elbows. I had to admit, seeing Jack Atlas between my legs, pupils wide, ready to eat me out was a wonderful fucking sight.

When he finally spoke again, his voice was throaty and dripping with sex.

"Your smell is fucking maddening…I am going to enjoy devouring you." His lips curled into a twisted sneer and he spread me open with both thumbs, finally diving forward face first into me.

I'm pretty sure I screamed upon the first contact of his tongue to my lady bits. He licked me with a firm tongue from bottom to top in one swipe, then I felt him kissing my labia as if it were my mouth.

"Mmmn…" He moaned into me as he felt me release some of my wetness. Once again, his tongue was probing all of me except the one place that needed it the most. My clitoris ached to be touched but I knew he would touch it eventually, though I'd probably go mad from him teasing me first. The tip of his tongue gently traced each of my lips before he plunged into me and began fucking me with his tongue.

"Ohh, fuck!" I gasped, the assault with his tongue continuing. My entire body tensed up and my hands flew out to grab at the bedsheets. My legs popped up off the bed and clamped around his head. He buried his face into my pussy even further and I had a brief thought of '_how the hell is he able to breathe like that?'_ I felt his hands slide under my ass and squeeze, pushing me up into him further.

Then I felt him nudging my clit with his nose. He slowed down with his tongue, moving his head to play elsewhere. His tongue finally circled around my clit and I nearly came from that alone.

"P-please…!" I whined shamefully. He idled with his mouth, pulling off of me to speak.

"What was that?" He dove back in to flick my clitoris with the tip of his tongue and he got a gasp out of me. He let out a low, rumbling laugh. He pried my legs off of him and pushed them flat into the bed, pulling himself up to rest his forearms over them. He stared at me.

"I want you to tell me what you want. And I want you to say my name." He continued to stare, lowering his face to my pussy; I could feel his hot breath and it made me shiver. I guess we were past the point of being shy.

"J-Jack…I want you to make me come with your mouth. Please…make me scream…" He kissed me a few times before pressing his mouth firmly against my sex, flicking my clit with his tongue. I could feel him alternating between that and sucking on it and my eyes rolled back in my head.

"Oh Jack! Please!" I whined; he growled against me, pressing harder with his tongue. One of his arms released one of my legs, his fingers coming to play in the mix. Gently, his index finger prodded my entrance and then he let it sink all the way in to his knuckle. He curled it, pressing it into my g-spot while simultaneously pressing down on my clit hard with his tongue. The resulting pleasure made my eyes water. I bucked up into his mouth.

"Shit! Jack!" I cried out, no longer able to hold back my noises. When he pushed in a second finger and began rubbing my g-spot I thought I was going to lose it. My incessant cries encouraged him to go harder with his tongue and his fingers. His continuous lashing of my clitoris with his tongue had me about to tip over the edge. Earlier I tried to hold off because I wanted it to last longer; at this point I couldn't take any more and I needed to come. The waves of pleasure washing down my spine had legit tears spouting from my eyes. I started to grind into his face, trying to reach my orgasm in any way that I could.

"Jack! Oh God!" I continued to thrust upward into his face and his mouth and fingers followed my movements, applying constant pressure. I could feel myself right on the edge, so fucking close. I released a shrill cry and he let out a long, deep sexy moan in response. That was my breaking point.

"Oh God, I'm coming! JACK!" My entire body went stiff as I was hurled over the edge, hips jutted forward, hands pulling up the bedsheets; I could hear him moaning with me. I flinched as he continued his movements even after I was done. I pushed down on his head with my hands softly and he pulled his fingers out of me slowly.

"Ok, stopstopstop…" I groaned. I realized he was lapping up some of the come I had released. He was there for more than a few seconds, there must have been a lot. He came up on his elbows, face slicked with my come. _Ok, that's hot._

He leaned to the side, grabbing part of the sheet to wipe his face. He pushed up onto his knees and towered over me, revealing his very angry, throbbing hard-on; his engorged cock was so hard that it sat straight up along his belly.

He leaned down to pull a random condom from somewhere in the bedsheets, taking it out and rolling it on himself expertly without even looking down; he was looking at _me_ the entire time.

"My turn." He said gruffly, grabbing my hips and ass and flipping me over onto my belly. Before I could even register what had happened, he pulled my ass up into the air and pushed my face down into the bed with a forceful arm, wrapping my hair around his fist as he thrust every last inch of himself into my pussy, immediately beginning to pound into me with long, powerful strokes.

"F-fuck…" He growled through his teeth, pulling his hand from my hair to grip both of my hips. He pulled my hips backward while slamming his hips forward, smashing into my womb each time. I howled, pure ecstasy pulsing through me. My hands pushed on the headboard in front of me to prevent him from knocking me forward and hitting my head. His thrusts were so powerful and my arms were getting tired. I keened loudly and I felt him shudder.

"I can't…you're too tight…" He mumbled. His head dropped to his chest, his eyes clenched shut. His hips began to move faster and more shallow. His fingers dug into my skin and pulled me back flush against him, grunting and pushing forward into me one last time, holding me there as he exploded inside me. I felt him pulsing as he emptied himself, sighing. He pulled himself away from me and fell into the bed next to me on his back. I heard him pull off the condom with a smacking sound and I let my body collapse into the bed. I moved to lay on my side to face him. He had his eyes closed and he was trying to steady his breath. A sheen of sweat covered his entire body. He took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Sorry, I don't last long when I'm drunk." He grumbled. He reached for the covers and pulled them up over his lower half. He rested his arms behind his head. I pulled the covers up over my shoulders and snuggled into the pillow. I was drunk too and quickly approaching falling asleep.

"No, it was good. Thank you." I slurred as I fought sleep with no avail. After a few minutes of silence, I heard him snoring lightly; I floated off to sleep not too long after that.


End file.
